


Pierced

by KittyleFay



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Ear Piercings, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyleFay/pseuds/KittyleFay
Summary: “Are you sure you know what you’re doing?"Steve’s voice is shaking when he asks the question for the umpteenth time. He isn’t sure if the shaking in his body is coming from the ice under his earlobe or the fire on the needle. Billy only rolls his eyes and continues to run the needle over his lighter.“Relax, pretty boy,” he says. “I have done this before, you know.”Steve knows that. Billy’s gone through just about all of his friends–boyfriends–to get their ears pierced. It’s practically a ritual for him and an initiation for them. More than anything, it’s a declaration. I love men, says an earring on a boy’s left ear. I love women, says a nose-ring on a girl’s left nostril. I love Billy Hargrove, says a piercing done at Steve’s own home with one of his grandmother’s old diamond earrings.





	Pierced

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: In the 1970s-'80s, it was code for queer men to wear earrings on their left ears to signify that they liked men. Likewise, it was code for queer women to wear noserings on their left nostrils to signify that they liked women. Think about that.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” 

Steve’s voice is shaking when he asks the question for the umpteenth time. He isn’t sure if the shaking in his body is coming from the ice under his earlobe or the fire on the needle. Billy only rolls his eyes and continues to run the needle over his lighter. 

“Relax, pretty boy,” he says. “I have done this before, you know.” 

Steve knows that. Billy’s gone through just about all of his friends–boyfriends–to get their ears pierced. It’s practically a ritual for him and an initiation for them. More than anything, it’s a declaration. _I love men,_ says an earring on a boy’s left ear. _I love women,_ says a nose-ring on a girl’s left nostril. _I love Billy Hargrove,_ says a piercing done at Steve’s own home with one of his grandmother’s old diamond earrings. 

“Maybe this isn’t such a good idea. What if it gets infected?”

Billy rolls his eyes. “It only takes a little salt water to clear up an infection, princess, I told you. Anyway, this was _your_ idea in the first place.” 

It’s true. Steve is willing to admit to that. “Well, I’ve changed my mind. We can do this another time. Do you wanna just order a pizza and watch a movie or something?”

Before Steve can sit up, Billy lays a hand on his shoulder but not a forceful hand. With his other hand, he holds the now sterilized needle and holds it before him. “I didn’t come here to eat pizza and watch a movie. Do you want to do this or not?”

He does. He really does. He thinks. “Yes.”

“Then what the hell are you afraid of? Really?"

Steve gulps. “What if someone sees it and knows what it means?”

Billy smiles weakly and strokes his boyfriend’s cheek. “Then they’ll know that you belong to someone.”

It takes a moment, but Steve soon smiles back and begins to caress Billy’s cheek. Although he never will admit how much he adores him and how much he adores belonging to him–at least, not out loud–he doesn’t have to ask what the young rebel will do if anyone does find out.

Fiddling for a moment with Billy’s own earring, Steve takes a moment to take a deep breath. “Okay,” he finally says. “Let’s do this.”

Laying back down, Steve closes his eyes holds his grandmother’s diamond earring in his hand as if it’s a talisman. Billy, in turn, replaces the ice cube under his ear with a potato wedge and places the needle in the center of untouched flesh. 

“Do you trust me?” he asks.

“I trust you.”

“Do you love me?”

“I love you.”

Steve feels his cheeks warm when he feels Billy’s dry lips against his. “I love you, too," he whispers. "This’ll only hurt for a second, I promise. Just count to three.” 

“One…two…thr– _OW!”_

In barely ten seconds, it’s over. Steve, of course, chastises a laughing Billy with a string of profanities until he looks in the mirror. His left ear is red, but the pain is gone. Grandmother’s old diamond earring now shines brightly on him. 

“Wow,” he says to his reflection. “How do I look?”

Billy’s own reflection smiles back at him and kisses him on the cheek. “You look beautiful.”


End file.
